His Obvious Infatuation, Her Subliminal Obsession
by MolotovsandAngst
Summary: This is an AU UlquiHime fic. Orihime and Ulquiorra as college students, and the evolution of two very opposite people coming together.
1. Introduction

His Obvious Infatuation, Her Subliminal Obsession

_Simple Introduction_

Sitting silently at the same seat everyday, emerald eyes fixed on the same person every time. Inoue Orihime. That was this angel's name. He would never describe her as an angel, but that was the only word he could come up with to describe her wholeness. From her flowing auburn hair to her radiantly cheerful complexion, and down her curvy, full body. Ulquiorra wasn't the type of man to feel anything akin to emotions, asides from anger, but even that was rare. In the very least, love, something he never wanted to feel. He believed if he could feel anything close to the bothersome emotion, it would be lust. That was another thing he felt for this woman.

The raven-haired male watched as she sashayed into the classroom, and taking her seat in her usual spot by the window. Her perfectly pink skin was glowing as always and that smile that never faded was gently swept across her face. Usually finding a sort of disgust in such individuals, Ulquiorra found tolerance for Orihime. As class started, he transferred his attention to the professor, but his eyes would always wander back to her. He seemed to be so entranced with this woman. What was it? The man wasn't sure but he knew it was a bothersome thing. Ulquiorra had no plans to pursue anything with her; no interest in any types of relationships. That's how it would stay.

...

She was sure it was just her imagination. Her imagination always ran off to different places, jumping to wild conclusions so she didn't give it a second thought. But for some reason, Orihime had the strongest feeling that the closemouthed man sitting at the far end of the room was watching her, her every move felt counted and considered. Every time she took a glimpse into that area of the room, her soft grey orbs met his striking emerald green ones. Ulquiorra, she knew that was his name, would slowly avert them when she took longer looks at him, when she was bold enough that is.

As she strolled into the classroom that afternoon, Orihime could sense his piercing stare boring into her back. Today, she decided not to take even a quick glance. She'd just end up staring. His face was always morose and calm, his hair was the color of the night sky, it matched his pale complexion somehow. His eyes...those green eyes. Inoue felt as if she got lost in them, there was just emptiness when she met them with her own but the gaze was piercing; it cut through her like a blade. But today she avoided it. The confused woman wasn't sure what she was feeling. It wasn't exactly love, she knew what love felt like. She supposed it was simple curiosity. Inoue wasn't ready for anything to do with love. All she wanted right now was to get to know this man. This Ulquiorra Cifer.


	2. Chapter 1 The Innocent Beginning

Orihime raced down the hall as fast as she could. _" Ehh, I probably missed Tatsuki-chan! I can't believe I fell asleep in the library!" _Quickly pulling out her mobile from her sweater pocket as she ran, the flustered young woman checked the screen once again, there were six missed calls. How did she not hear the rings of her frantic phone? _"Tatsuki-chan must be worried sick!" _In the midst of her thoughts, Orihime hadn't noticed the slender figure standing in the hall ahead of her, running straight into him.

"I-itaii!" She squeaked, falling back, hitting the carpeted floor with a soft thud. "G-gomennasai...eh.." Looking up, her soft, grey orbs widened into alarmed eyes as she quickly picked herself up, bowing deeply.

A brow slightly rose, hands sunk back into his black jean pockets. _"Clumsy woman," _Ulquiorra thought to himself, gazing down at the apologetic, trembling youth. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips, "Watch where you are going. There are others who roam these halls. How careless." His monotone voice was cold and dismissive; eyelids slipped shut, hiding his dazzling green irises. Ulquiorra turned back towards the door he was awaiting to be opened, paying no more attention to the girl that slowly arose.

Orihime still bowing deeply, eyes boring down into the floor below her. "Gomennasai! I will be more careful next time." Her eyes slightly rose to glance up at the silent, stiff individual in front of her. "A-are you o-okay?" She managed to stutter. "I hope you're not hurt..."

His reply was curt, "I am fine." That was all. He did not wish to carry on a conversation, it would only irritate him. "You may carry on now." He added just to let her know there was nothing more to say.

With a timid nod, she inched away from him nervously. When she had gotten far enough, Orihime breathed a large sigh of relief. Scolding herself under her breath, she scrunched her reddened face up. "I'm so clumsy! Now I'm even more late!" She checked the time on her cell phone, tightly clutched in her shaking hand. 6:04 P.M. A soft sigh flew past her parted lips as she slowly trudged her way to her dorm room. Her best friend was probably already gone since she had a date at 6:30. Orihime was supposed to help Tatsuki with her make-up and teach her how to apply it correctly. "Gommen ne, Tatsuki-chan," she whispered. She decided she would give Tatsuki a call after 7:00 so she wouldn't be disturbing the first half of her friend's date.

Finally she arrived at her dorm, unlocking the door. As Orihime pushed it open, a yellow-colored paper fell from the slit, fluttering to her feet. "Eto...a note from Tatsuki-chan!" She quickly picked it up off the floor when she saw her friend's name etched on the front. A small smile spread across her full lips as her eyes scanned the paper. It read: **" Oi Hime! I waited for two hours! Prepare to get a whack over the head when I see you next. I bet you fell asleep somewhere. Well I hope you get good rest! G'night and take care!" **Her bestie was still the same, clutching the paper to her chest, she closed the door behind her. The auburn-haired youth sighed as she locked her eyes on the small, twin-sized bed. Her eyelids were becoming heavy with each passing moment. College was extremely difficult, although she did enjoy it, studying was quite tiring. Removing her cozy, pink sweater, Orihime flopped onto the bed, exhausted.

As her eyelids slowly shut, she thought of her friends she left behind or rather she separated ways from. Ishida-kun went to a college in Northern Japan with Sado and Tatsuki. They had been readily accepted on their first tries at the exams. Same went for the rest of them, her and her classmates were a smart bunch so they didn't have any problems getting accepted into the colleges they wished to attend. Asano-kun and Kojima-kun, along with a few of her other female friends had gone to a nice, city college not far from Karakura. Karakura Town didn't offer a good college to attend so they all had to move out from the city. Then there was... Orihime's grey orbs watered instantly when her thoughts came across two other close friends of hers who had also moved on to college...and more. Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun had gotten engaged two months before they all set off to pursue their educations. The pair chose to attend Tokyo University; Rukia's brother paid for their tuitions and Kurosaki-san also provided a share to help pay for his son's tuition. Burying her tear-streaked face into the pillow, the heartbroken female sobbed quietly. "Kurosaki-kun..." she mumbled in between her light sobs. Orihime could have gone to school with Tatsuki and the others but she didn't want to depend on them too much. They were 19 years old and it was time to be independent. Besides she had chosen art as her major; she was now attending the second best art school in Japan. Yumichika-kun, Ran-chan, and Nel-chan attended there as well but they were juniors so Orihime didn't see them as often. It was fine, she would get by on her own. Whenever she got lonely, she could give Tatsuki-chan a call. She would be just fine. Decided she's contemplated enough on the past, the morose 'princess' turned on her side, cuddling into the bright pink sheets, decorated with cherry blossom print. A good night's rest would do her some good. She'd phone her friend in the morning instead.

...

His head throbbed with a pounding migraine. It had indeed been a long day. Aizen-sensei had the skilled sophomore go around the freshman classes, giving out pointers on their oil-painting skills. Their back hand strokes were atrocious. Many of them were insolent brats, or mere untalented pieces of trash to him. His patience was wearing thin with these annoying children. Although he was only a year or two older than most of them, he referred to them as children. After all, that is how they acted. Ulquiorra gingerly sauntered along the empty corridor, heading towards his dorm he shared with his senior roommate, Harribel Tia. He was actually glad or rather thankful Harribel was his dorm mate. The busty blonde mostly kept to herself, never got in his way, spoke when required, and gave him his needed privacy. Especially today with his pounding headache, the frustrated male was relieved to be returning to a place where he knew he'd be able to relax and be in complete silence.

Approaching the door marked, 342, Ulquiorra outstretched a pale hand, striking against the metal door softly. He wanted to make sure the woman was decent when he walked in. Patiently he waited for the door to be opened. Just as he was about to give another knock, his ears detected a huffing and rapid footsteps coming his way. Not enough time to step back, the raven-haired man braced himself for the impact.

SLAM! Although he stumbled back a few steps, Ulquiorra managed to remain on his feet. His irritated emerald eyes gazed down at the sprawled individual in front of him. _"Clumsy woman." _His throbbing head panged with intense pain, shutting his eyes momentarily to allow the pain to pass over. Upon reopening his eyes, he found the wide-eyed woman trembling in front of him, orbs as wide as saucers.

"Watch where you are going," he scolded in his usual calm but curt tone. His gaze was condescending. "There are others who roam these halls. How careless." His voice and stare sharpened at the last couple words as he sunk his pale hands back into his pant pockets. After Ulquiorra had spoken, the repenting woman stuttered out her apologies and inquired on whether he was doing alright. Giving her a short reply and hasty dismissal, he turned back to the door, bowing his head as his eyelids slip shut. He waited until he could no longer hear the gentle tread of her footsteps before he muttered under his breath, "Bothersome woman..."

The door swung open and emerging from inside was a tall, blonde woman with darkly tanned skin, and a small blue tattoo resembling a lightening bolt etched onto her cheek. She was clad in her modest green pajama shorts and a lavender tank top. Nodding her head, she uttered a friendly greeting, "Welcome back, Cifer."

"Arigato Tia. I hope I am not interrupting any business or relaxation of yours."

"Not at all." She spun on her heel, waving him in. "You do not have to knock, it's your room as well."

The raven-haired male stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, walking further into the well-illuminated dorm. "I wanted to make sure you were decent."

"I see. Well I appreciate your consideration." Resuming her spot on her own bed next to the window, Harribel continued reading her textbook.

Acknowledging her words with a swift nod, Ulquiorra sauntered into their walk-in closet, changing his clothes inside. Moments later, he walked back out in his black fleece pajama bottoms and black cotton tee. The pain in his head eased as he laid down on the bed; he wondered if Harribel had any medicine, maybe Tylenol? "Excuse me, Tia. Do you happen to have any medicine to ease migraines?"

Glancing up from her book, Harribel stayed silent in thought for a few seconds. "Hai, I believe I do. Just a moment.." Rotating her body to face her small white, wooden nightstand, she pulled open the drawer and produced a bottle of Advil. "I have this," she held it up over her head. "Is Advil fine with you?"

Ulquiorra sat up, resting his back against the wall, propping up the pillow behind him. "Hai. That is just fine."

Harribel tossed it into his lap, "Return it to me whenever you're finished with it. Would you like me to get you a water bottle?"

"No. I am perfectly capable of getting it myself. Thank you for your offer." Once again, getting on his feet, he walked to the foot of the bed where the pack of water bottles was set. After taking one and unscrewing the top of the Advil bottle, Ulquiorra popped the round pill into his mouth, swallowing it along with some water. The pained individual felt the throbbing in his head slowly lessen. Climbing back into the warmth of his bed, he slid back into his sheets, pulling the pillow back under his head.

Although he closed his eyes and felt the exhaustion of the day creeping up on him physically and just not mentally, Ulquiorra couldn't seem to sleep. His thoughts had drifted upon the woman he had bumped into in the hallway. Never a woman so beautiful had his eyes ever seen. The stoic male wasn't the type to develop...feelings for people in general. Being an acquaintance or at most having a minor friendship was just as much as he could be. So love or infatuation towards a person was impossible; he wasn't the type of man to display his emotions. In fact, Ulquiorra's face was always morose and expressionless. A smile was rarely caught on his lips but here he was with his lips curling upwards slowly into a simper. Feeling the self conscious movement of his lips, he instantly wiped it off his face. What was getting into him? He had hardly spoken to the woman nor had he asked for her name. He only remembered her face, her angelic face. Dismissing these thoughts, the exhausted man squeezed his eyes shut. _"The headache has caused me to have such foolish thoughts." _He silently berated himself, sinking into the sheets more, letting out a soft yawn. Hopefully things would be better in the morning.

...

A muffled groan sounded under the bed sheets as the figure underneath wriggled around before the bright-colored head popped up. "E-etto...what time is it...?" Orihime mumbled, squinting at the alarm clock at her bedside table. _10:27 _Boy, was she glad it was Saturday; if not, she would have been late to class. She rubbed her weary eyes and stretched her arms up over her head, yawning deeply. Reaching for her phone, she decided to call Tatsuki, dialing her number quickly. No answer. _"Maybe she slept in..." _Gray eyes widened considerably, _"Or...her and Josh-kun...d-did it? They might be busy!" _She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, but her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Bolting upright, Orihime looked around, panicked, "Eh! Who could be knocking! Where's my robe!" Glancing down at herself, the flustered woman noticed she was wearing the clothes from yesterday. "It's okay then..." Briefly she glanced into the mirror to smooth back her disheveled hair. Stumbling to the door, she finally managed to pull it open, "Oha- K...Kurosaki-kun..?" She stuttered, her cheery expression completely wiped off her face, replaced by a bewildered one.

"Yo, Inoue." Ichigo stepped forward, smiling gently down at his old friend. "It's been a while." Wrapping his arm around the back of her neck, he pulled her forward, embracing her in a warm hug.

Orihime was completely floored. Eyes wide and mouth trembling, her tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she kept her tone steady, slowly regaining her cheery persona. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun! It has!" Hesitantly, she returned his hug, patting his back lightly. "What are you doing here? Eh, n-not that I want you to leave! I'm just wondering!" Pulling back, she smiled brightly, waving her hands in odd gestures as she spoke frantically.

Keeping his gentle expression, he chuckled softly, "I just decided to visit. Rukia's just down the hall, she's visiting with another friend actually. Somebody from her old high school that she recently got in touch with. But she'll follow in a bit. Is it a bad time?"

She couldn't keep her smile from faltering a bit as Ichigo uttered Rukia's name. "Ah..I see. No! Not at all!" Looking up at him again, Orihime tried her best to keep up her jovial attitude. "Come in, come in! I'm glad Kuchiki-san is with you! I haven't seen you both in ages!" Waving him in, she pushed open the door further. "Sorry if it looks messy, I just woke up," she giggled lightly, nudging her school bag out of the way.

"Nah, looks fine. Mind if I take that seat?" He gestured towards a chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh go right ahead!"

"Thanks," He carried it over and placed it across from the bed, leaning back slightly. "So how's college life treatin' you, Inoue?"

"Ahh, just fine, thank you! All the professors are really nice and my classmates are mostly all kind as well. I really enjoy it! Sometimes I see Yumichika-kun, Ran-chan, and Nel-chan around campus and we go to the movies or out to eat on the weekends. Also I see Tatsuki-chan once in a while so it isn't too bad. How about you and Kuchiki-san? How's Tokyo?"

"I'm glad to hear things are going well for you. Ah, those three? Hah, I haven't seen them for a while too. Maybe we can visit with them later. Well, it's been great. My studies are getting a bit difficult with all the medical terms, but I guess that's what comes with being a doctor, heh. Rukia's marine biology studies are pretty good too, she's more relaxed with it. She can tell you more when she gets here."

"Ahh, it sounds so nice! I'm glad everything's peachy!" Orihime chuckled softly, clasping her hands in her lap, swaying her body slightly. An awkward silence descended between the two friends, both shifting uneasily in their seats. There was so much more to be said, but neither one knew how to begin. Chocolate and gray eyes rose and fell, wandering their nervous orbs around the room. Before either of them could attempt to break the silence, the second knock of the morning was heard at the door.

"I'll get it," the auburn-haired teen mumbled, making her way to the door. When she opened it, there stood a short, raven-haired woman, Kuchiki Rukia, elegant as usual. Orihime's eyes watered slightly at the sight of another one of her old friends, throwing her arms around the petite woman, swaying around. "Kuchiki-saaannnnnn!" She squealed happily.

The other female blinked nervously, and managed a small chuckle as she squirmed in the other's arms. "H-hello Inoue," Rukia said, staggering out of her embrace dizzily. "Have you and Ichigo gotten the chance to catch up? I hope I wasn't intruding."

"No, no! We were about done, ehehe... Sort of waiting for you actually! I didn't know you had a friend that went to this school, Kuchiki-san! Why didn't you mention it?" Orihime pouted her plump lips childishly, hands on her hips in a demanding fashion.

"Gommen. I didn't really think about telling you. You've probably bumped into him around class. He's a sophomore but he helps around the freshman classes."

"Mm, I see! He must be really smart, like you!"

"Rukia's not the only smart person..." Ichigo murmured in protest, knitting his brows and looking away.

"Oh yes! And Kurosaki-kun," giggled Orihime. "Sit, Kuchiki-san!" She pointed over to the bed and took a seat next to her as Rukia settled onto the bed.

Ichigo was the first one to break the brief silence, "Inoue says she sees Rangiku and her crew and Tatsuki seems to be checking in on her regularly. I don't see why you were so worried, Rukia. Geez, she can take care of herself," he huffed, crossing his arms.

Rukia's eye twitched in annoyance, "She is our friend, baka! We have to visit once in a while! You're reasoning is as stupid as always."

Orihime rubbed the back of her head nervously as the couple bickered in front of her, she thought to herself, _"They've only been together in here for less than three minutes and they're already fighting... How do they live together..?" _Out loud, she spoke quietly, "Eh, guys?" Then a bit louder, "Ano...it's fine! You don't have to worry about me!" She waved her hands around frantically as she spoke. "I'm really just fine! I don't want to be a bother. And...you two have your life together, I'm not a child you both have to look over so please don't worry!"

The two looked at one another, with a hint of a scowl on either face, Rukia explained, "Yes, but we owe you that much. To visit from time to time."

"Yeah, you're not a bother. We're the bother." He snuck a glare to his fiancee.

Orihime simply nodded, wiping at her eyes again as the gray eyes rimmed with tears, threatening once again to spill out. "T-thank you so much, you two. It means a lot!" And with that, she started to bawl, not very surprising to her two comrades. Instead, their own expressions softened, and they leaned in to comfort her.

After she had stopped crying and words of comfort were exchanged between the three friends, the mood was lightened and they all spoke freely to one another about their lives, what vacations they should plan together, and maybe even get their gang back together for a little reunion. The awkwardness completely faded away and even Orihime felt genuinely happy and content. Although Ichigo was there with Rukia in front of her, discussing their future plans, the auburn-haired young woman seemed to accept the fact that now, that's how everything was going to be. They looked so perfect together anyhow. The two always had this chemistry that her and the orange-headed teen didn't. Maybe it was all the 'friendly' abuse? Well, whatever it was, that chemistry and love is what kept them together. Her and Ichigo were always just friends but Rukia was a special friend. The one who changed his world. She just wasn't that for him, and she'd have to accept it. Maybe, just maybe, one day, she could change someone else's world; like how Rukia changed the man she loved.

"Ahh, well it was great to see you two! I missed you both so much! Everyone as well, but of course, you two the most along with Tatsuki-chan." The 'princess' giggled, a light blush spreading across her full cheeks.

"Same here, Inoue." Ichigo chuckled, and his fiancee nodded in agreement as the both stood from their seats. "I suppose we should be going now," Rukia said, glancing to the both of them.

"Be sure to visit again! You're both always welcome!" Giving them a final embrace, the pair exited the dorm, waving back at their jovial friend. As they disappeared at the end of the hall, Orihime backed into her room, sighing softly. She would be fine. Everything was going to get better. She knew it.

...

Farther down the hall and around the corner was Room 374, Ulquiorra Cifer and Harribel Tier's room. Rukia checked the small paper in her hand, and turned around to nod toward Ichigo. "This is it," she confirmed. "I'm just going to have a short visit, go ahead to Inoue's room."

Scowling and raising a brow at her, he said, "Who's this Ulquiorra guy? I never met him, why not let me go with you?" His jealousy was pretty obvious, and Rukia found it quite cute. She reached up and pinched his cheek playfully.

"Jealous, hm? Is this was engagement does to you? You were never like this before." Her indigo eyes had a flirtatious gaze to them as she punched him lightly in the arm.

"What! I'm not jealous, you idiot!" The Strawberry huffed, stomping down the corridor. "I'll see ya later!" Rukia chuckled as she watched him make his way down the hall. Reaching her dainty hand out to the door, she gave it a soft knock. Rukia had only been talking to him on the phone and contacted him through email since they last ran into each other about two months ago. This would be the first time, meeting him again. Inside she heard the springs of a bed and a shuffling of feet, maybe she had come too early. Perhaps Ulquiorra was still in bed. But, it was a bit past 10:00. The raven-haired beauty bit her lip, scrunching her face up. She hadn't called him to let him know she would be visiting. She hoped he wouldn't mind an old acquaintance paying a surprise visit.

The door slowly swung open, standing in the way was the pale-skinned male, his dark hair more disorderly from the usual. For a moment, his eyes were closed while he rubbed the back of his head. Moments later, they widened slightly to see Rukia shifting awkwardly as the short female glanced up at him, her hand raising in a slight wave. "Hello Ulquiorra. Long time no see."

Ulquiorra blinked in surprise to see an old comrade of his from his early years of high school. Her appearance was almost still the same as before, the raven-hair was now cut short, neck-length. Height-wise, Rukia obviously hadn't grown an inch. Though, she was the one person back then that he could call anything close to friend. "Hello Rukia. So it has. Please, come in." Stepping aside, he gestured for her to enter. "I do apologize. My dorm isn't looking it's best." He apologized even though it was quite to the contrary. It was cleaner than her and Ichigo's room had ever been. Rukia glanced around the room, noting there were a set of women's clothes on the second bed. After taking a quick look around, she turned her attention back to the man behind her, a soft smile gracing her lips, "It's fine. How've you been? I haven't really seen you since sophomore year of high school. We didn't get to talk much at the market a couple months back." He didn't look much different from four years ago; though, he probably grew a good three inches. But, his expression, his air of coldness and seriousness was still the same. A stick in the mud. But Rukia was just almost the same. When it called for it, of course. Most likely it was why they got along so well, more than the other students around them.

"I've been well. I see you haven't grown an inch." He stated flatly, a smirk almost creeping up into his thin lips. But he managed to maintain a straight face. "Anyways..." He tried to avoid the backlash of his comment, "Yourself? Doing well, I hope. Did you find much luck in your exchange to Karakura High?"

Her eye twitched slightly at his slightly debasing remark, "And you still have as many emotions as a wall." The feisty little woman was one of the few who could snap back at Ulquiorra with such an insulting comment and get away with it. Composing herself back together, she nodded, "Yes, doing fine as well. I did actually. I gained a fiancee out of it." Rukia winked, chuckling under her breath. "Things couldn't be better honestly."

Ulquiorra couldn't suppress the smirk he was holding back any longer, "Hn, I see. I'm glad things have gone so well for you. Please, take a seat," He gestured over to a wooden chest at the foot of his bed, "Sorry, it isn't the most comfortable of seats."

Sitting down neatly, folding a leg over the other as she smoothed down her lilac, flower-printed skirt, clasping her hands atop her knee. "Don't worry about it. So, have you got yourself a girlfriend?" Her blush pink lips curled up into her own version of a smirk. "You were so popular back in high school. But, school was too important for a girlfriend. Has it changed?" She teased, now propping her elbow up on her knee as she leaned forward, resting her chin in her open palm.

A soft sigh left him as she questioned about his life, and after taking his own seat on the edge of the bed beside her, his only response was a low hum. As she glanced at him, his eyes answered for him, the answer was no. It wasn't surprising at all. Ulquiorra was too cold, too closed off, too cynical. It was nearly impossible for someone such as himself to have anything akin to a lover. Friends, maybe. That was proved with Rukia, but she was probably the one and only person he showed any type of emotion or kindness towards. And even with her, it too him a while to warm up. So, it was not surprising at all that he was still _alone. _

Rukia waved a hand dismissively, "Forget I asked." The small hope that the woman's clothing on the opposite bed belonged to a girlfriend was quickly dismissed. She didn't want to question any further, it would only result in irritating the private man, and she wasn't the type to pry anyhow. Without anything else to say, her violet orbs shifted to glance around the room, once again. Ulquiorra's side of the room was mostly plain, not many decorations, aside from the poster that hung above his headboard. Rukia recognized it as the one she had purchased for him at an Iron Maiden concert that Renji had dragged her to. He took a liking to their music and found great interest in them. His bed sheets were black, his pajamas were black, Rukia could only guess that the rest of his wardrobe was either black or white. Typical Ulquiorra.

Relieved that his friend had stopped asking questions, Ulquiorra cleared his throat and shifted to a comfortable position, crossing his legs, Indian-style. Turning his head slightly to peer at the minikin woman next to him, he noticed her eyes wander around the room and upon landing on the poster above the bed, an unconscious smile appeared. "I thought some kind of decor was called for." Removing his gaze from her and joining her gaze at the poster, he continued, "I recently purchased a couple albums of theirs. Would you like to take a look?" Rukia nodded quickly, "Yes I would."

Leaning over on his side, he reached for the top drawer of his dresser, taking the albums out from it and handing it over to her. "I have not listened to all of the songs yet, but I enjoyed the ones I have listened to." Her head bobbed slowly in a nod as she looked over the covers. Silent for a couple minutes as she studied them. Ulquiorra simply watched, keeping silent, running his hands through his messy black locks.

Glancing back up at him and handing over the CDs, Rukia smiled brightly. "Thank you. I believe Renji has these albums. I've listened to just a few songs from them. They're not really my favorite." She scrunched up her face in mock distaste, then sticking the tip of her tongue out at him.

A dull expression was given in response, gingerly taking the new albums from her hands, "Hn, well I can't expect all to appreciate my taste in music. You do seem to prefer the more feminine styles of music, like most other females. Such as, the distasteful melodies of those modern pop 'boy bands.' "

"I hope you aren't referring to.." Her face immediately displayed real distaste, nostrils flared slightly as she huffed in protest. "I absolutely do not like those bands!"

"You do seem like the type." Ulquiorra responded honestly.

"Tch, no I do not!" Her tone became quickly flustered, huffing repeatedly. "Anyways," She started, trying to calm herself, "I also wanted to ask you for a favor."

His brow arched in question, giving her an expectant look. "Favor? What could I possibly assist you with?"

"I have a friend attending this school. Her name is Inoue Orihime. I believe she can handle herself just fine, but I just want to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble and she needs someone to guide her. I trust you can help since you've been here for a year now and our other friends attending here don't see her very much."

Raising a hand before she could continue, "I do hope you are not asking me to baby sit, Rukia. When was I one to... take care of someone? I do understand maybe looking out for her. But informing her on what she should do is her own responsibility. A counselor could assist her with the guidance she requires."

"Ulquiorra, you don't understand. I trust you. She can be a little..." She tried to find the right word for Orihime's.. unique personality.

"Stupid. Is that the word?"

"No, not stupid. Just a bit of an airhead at times. Plus, at least with you helping her, I don't have to worry about anyone taking advantage of her. Also, she really isn't the time to go to people about her problems. So, if she seems bothered, you can let us know. You're quite good at discerning people's feelings, she could easily hide it from the others whenever she sees them."

Ulquiorra could see and hear the concern lining Rukia's eyes and voice. He wasn't the type to give in for the sake of other's feelings. But, his friend, his only friend had stuck it out with him in even the hardest times. He had an obligation to help her out.

"Fine. But," He rose a slender finger up, "I am not a babysitter nor am I some type of shoulder to sob on. If she has problems, I will contact you immediately and you will assist her with those yourself. I will only act as a guiding shadow, nothing more."

The worrisome woman's eyes lit up in thankfulness as she nodded understandingly, "Yes, I understand. Thank you, Ulquiorra. I owe you one. But, don't let her know I asked you to watch over her. I don't think she'd be too offended, maybe a bit hurt though. She's trying to be more independent."

"One question. How will I be assisting with all of this without letting her know I am. I will not be befriending her, if that is the idea you had in mind."

_"I didn't really think that part out..." _She looked away for a moment, eyes narrowing in thought. "Uh..well... didn't you tell me over email that you help freshmans in class? Perhaps you can say you were assigned to assist her with whatever she needed?"

Sighing, he simply nodded, "So be it. I will find a way myself. Obviously, your plan hasn't been though out very well."

"Sh-shut up! I just thought of it now actually.." She murmured. "Well, I should be going and before I forget, here is a picture of Orihime so you can find her more easily." Rukia handed him a small portrait picture of Orihime in her senior year of high school. "Her hair has changed a bit, but she still looks the same. You shouldn't have any trouble finding her anyways."

Green eyes widened slightly at the image, _"This is the woman from yesterday." _Ulquiorra continued to stare at the picture in disbelief. Without any doubt now though, he knew this woman did need looking out for. Running on the halls like a frantic child was far from appropriate in a prestigious school.

Peering at him curiously as she stood up from the chest, Rukia interrupted his thoughts, "Are you okay, Ulquiorra?"

"Hn, yes." He calmly replied, placing the picture on the dresser. Rising from his seat, he walked past her and to the door, holding it open. "Thank you for your visit. Hopefully we will meet again."

Walking out from the dorm and back into the hall, Rukia turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, "Hopefully. I'll give you a call! Ja nee!" Starting down the corridor, she gave a small wave before quickening her pace.

Closing the door, Ulquiorra sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. This would be a bothersome year.


End file.
